


Favorite Son by Uakari

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Maternal bonding, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, cake or death, podfic cover art welcome
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Shion just can't win.





	Favorite Son by Uakari

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Favorite Son by Uakari](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340269)  
**Length** : 0:14:14  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Favorite%20Son%20bu%20Uakari.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
